This proposed research is designed to develop and apply methods for the isolation of tumor antigen-antibody complexes. Our approach is based on our current understanding that tumor antigens elicit humoral and cellular immune responses and on the rapidly accumulating evidence suggesting that patients with malignant disease have tumor antigen-antibody immune complexes in their sera and on the surfaces of their peripheral leukocytes and their tumor cells. Thus, substances (Raji cells, conglutinin) known to interact with immune complexes will be utilized for the isolation of tumor antigen-antibody complexes from sera of patients with malignant disease. Immune complexes bound onto these patients' leukocytes or tumor cells will be isolated by immunoprecipitation or elution. Isolated immune complexes be separated into the antigen and antibody components by physical and electrophoretic techniques. Attempts will then be made to determine the nature and specificity of the isolated antigens. Moreover, we will attempt to raise antisera against tumor antigens in isolated immune complexes. These antisera will be utilized in developing techniques for the isolation of large quantities of tumor antigens as well as in immunodiagnostic tests.